Cuenta Pendiente
by Lilinnet
Summary: Había una conversación pendiente entre ellos dos y las celebraciones siempre son momentos ideales para comenzar frescos una nueva vida. Situado cuando en la llegada de Alexandria. AU, Beth no murió. [Este fic forma parte del juego de San Valentín del foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


**Disclaimer** : The Walking Dead no me pertenece, no busco lucrar con esto y la obra e idea original le pertenece a Robert Kirkman.

 **Nota:** Este relato aquí presente participa al reto _"¡Festejemos San Valentín!"_ del foro **"Open! Walkers Inside"** y es una de las peticiones de **GreenIllusions.** Mujer, si lees esto, va con amor.

 **Petición.**

 _"¡El amor está en el aire! Y lo que quiero es Bethyl, mucho, casi hasta embriagar. Beth no muere, sino que logra escapar con el grupo y llega en Alexandria. En todo el viaje desde Atlanta hasta la comunidad, Daryl y ella no han podido conversar a solas, ya que han estado muy ocupados tratando de mantenerse con vida. En esos días, en que el grupo está de recién llegado, entre la desconfianza, el alivio y las esperanzas renovadas, Beth decide que es momento de acercarse nuevamente el cazador. Así que aprovechando la fiesta de bienvenida, Beth busca la respuesta a aquella pregunta olvidada en la funeraria: ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? Espero mucho romance, sin que Darylina deje de ser Darylina. Sí quieren sexo, un beso, que Daryl se declare célibe, no me importa, pero quiero que la rubia le demuestre que ella sigue viva no es por Rick o Maggie, sino por él."_

 **PD:** No es broma, tengo sospecha que le he errado feo a los personajes y estan bastante OC. Así que, por favor, no se contengan y denme duro con los reviews. Necesito saber cómo me deshago del OCeísmo.

 **PD2:** no recuerdo exactamente la casa de Deanna (era ahi donde se hacia la fiesta, verdad?) y no pude encontrar referencia alguna de como eran las malditas ventanas... sí, lo busqué. Y quizás le haya pifiado a uno que otro detallito.

— _Lillinet_

* * *

 **Cuenta Pendiente.**

¿De que servía fingir la normalidad cuando afuera el mundo se caía a pedazos? Daryl no se confiaba, rondaba los alrededores de las casas donde se estaban hospedando cual can. Sus ojos de cazador le decían que el muro no era seguro, ninguno lo era si le dabas el tiempo suficiente y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo que lo que ocurrió en situaciones anteriores. No volvería a bajar sus defensas por más cómodo que se sintiese. No iba a permitirse perderla de nuevo.

Esa noche, Rick había insistido en aparentar, en ir y ver cómo eran los habitantes de Alexandria, cómo se comportaban en relación a ellos y si ocultaban algo. Muchos no sabían si había razones escondidas detrás, pero les permitían relajarse un momento. Tomarse unas vacaciones del fin del mundo y eso.

No le gustaba todo ese secretismo, si algo salía mal, sería un problema. Pero Rick era el jefe a quien todos miraban, el líder elegido en silencio y todos confiaban en él, Daryl incluido. Si no hablaba, era por algo.

Sasha, Tara, Carol y Glenn fueron los primeros en salir hacia la fiesta. Todos bien vestidos, incluida Sasha con el tiempo duro que estaba pasando. La muerte de Bob y luego la de su hermano le habían golpeado duro, pero nadie podía culparla. Maggie debía de estar ya en la fiesta, trabajando para Deanna y eso, seguro que hasta le habían prestado el baño y todas esas cosas que las mujeres se ponían encima.

Él vestía como solía, esa camisa sin mangas y chaleco de cuero, vaqueros desgastados y botas, estaba en una esquina del porche de la casa, acostado en uno de esos largos bancos y observaba, esperaba. No tenía ganas de ir, pero si debía ir, sería el último en salir de esa casa.

Voces y risas no tardaron en oírse de nuevo. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene y Michonne fue el segundo grupo. La mujer de la katana le dedico una sonrisa reprobatoria por ni siquiera haber tratado en cortarse el cabello, se los estaba dejando difícil y él lo sabía, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió con la mano en la boca, mordiéndose uñas que ya casi no tenía.

Padre Gabriel era el único que estaba fuera de la casa desde antes, que aún era un extranjero para el grupo y era el único por el que Daryl no se preocupaba. Todos sabían pelear y no veía el punto en un hombre adulto que no sabía y no quería defenderse.

Rick salió unos cinco minutos después seguido por Carl que sostenía a Judith en brazos... y a Beth siguiéndolos de cerca. Grimes cerró la puerta tras ella y echó llave como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si no hubiese apocalipsis alguno.

Bendita noche de locos. Si no conociese a Rick... bueno, aún conociendo a Rick, pensaría que se había vuelto más inestable que después de lo de Lori en la prisión. El sheriff lo miró expectante, hasta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de unírseles. Aún reticente, Daryl dudó.

―Vamos, tomate un descanso―casi con una risa entre palabra y palabra, Beth le extendió la mano, esperando a que la siguiese.

Daryl levantó la vista. Rick lo miraba sin presiones, aunque era claro que le gustaría que fuese. Beth quería que él fuese, sabía que tenía aún una charla pendiente con ella, algo que no sabía si quería o no enfrentar aún. Hablar de eso era volver a ese día, volver a su error, volver al momento en el que se permitió perderla. Hablar de eso era poner los eventos de Grady sobre la mesa, era hablar del tiempo que ella estuvo sola y herida en terreno desconocido.

Demás estaba decir que no sentía ganas de enfrentarse a ello. Muchos sentimientos sepultados bajo la porquería del fin del mundo y los caminantes dando vueltas. Emociones suprimidas en pos de tener el instinto animal de vivir sin importar qué.

Aceptar esa mano sería no aprender de las faltas cometidas porque se permitió descansar y jugar a la casa uno o dos días.

Y sin embargo...

―Vamos...―insistió ella con una tonada de súplica.

―Beth―Rick expreso con tono de "no presiones"

Ella quitó su oferta y respiró con decepción. Un par de palabras de Rick, atrapar las llaves al vuelo y algunos saludos.

¿De verdad sería tan cobarde como para...?

...

Maldita sea su debilidad. Maldito sea el cariño que buscaba sentir y maldita fuese ella se lo daba sin objeciones ni prejuicios por ser quien era o había sido.

Se puso de pie con silencio felino y los alcanzó rodeando a la rubia con un brazo por encina de la cintura. Ella dejó escapar una risa y lo abrazó sin dejar de caminar por unos instantes. Ella aún era tan transparente con sus emociones. Atisbo a ver la sonrisa de Carl y Rick, seguramente contentos con el cambio de decisión a último segundo.

Se soltaron a mitad de la calle, con ideas similares en mente. Llegar a la casa iluminada era llegar a la casa del ruido, risas y música plástica. Entraron y solo él no escondió su incomodidad. Las miradas de pena y juicio no tardaron en caer sobre ellos. Las sonrisas a las que estaba acostumbrado desde antes de la caída del mundo le siguieron a esas miradas.

Ignoró cualquier saludo y se ubicó en una de las ventanas cerca de las esquinas de la propiedad. Sentándose allí, tenía una visión amplia del salón y de lo que podía ver por las ventanas. Con inconsciencia, volvió a llevarse las uñas a los labios mientras vigilaba.

La primera media hora pasó sin problemas, nadie lo molestó y hasta su cabeza se preguntó por Aaron y Eric, quienes no estaban a la vista en lo que iba de la fiesta. Cada uno de los miembros de aquella gran y pequeña familia estaban dispersados entre aquí y allá, hablando o fingiendo hablar animadamente. Los ruidos que ellos generaban podían atraerá toda una horda hacia ellos.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, amigable que se movió con discreción hacia su espalda, ida y vuelta en un gesto de cariño íntimo. No necesitaba mirarla para saber quién era. Bajó su propia mano de sus labios y observó el vaso que le ofrecían.

―Pensé que podías tener sed―comentó mientras él lo tomaba entre su mano.

Daryl miró al objeto y luego a ella, que tomaba distancia para recargar su cuerpo contra el marco de la ventana más alejado de él, pero sin quedar lejos.

―Gracias―musitó levantando el vaso hacia ella, como un brindis.

Bebió un corto trago y le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos claros de ella lo seguían con especial atención.

¿Hacía cuanto que no hablaban? Bah, ni siquiera aquello podía ser considerado como una conversación. Desde Grady, sus conversaciones eran con los ojos, con los roces y el silencio. Raras excepciones incluían un "gracias", "pásame eso", "pásame aquello", "caminante a la vista".

Si existía algo vital durante las peregrinaciones, era el _silencio_. Durante los días, el silencio te permitía encontrar a los caminantes y a posibles enemigos antes de que te encontraran a ti; durante la noche, evitabas a los mismos. El ahorro de palabras y la claridad para pronunciarlas era clave, así que nada de palabras sin sentido por más que lo quisieras.

Cada uno tenía el objetivo especial y obligatorio de sobrevivir, y por más que todos tirasen hacia el mismo lado, era imposible lograrlo si la propia fuerza se voluntad no estaba allí. Lejos estuvieron de hablarse, pero cerca las ganas estaban allí en los gestos.

Daryl señaló con el mentón la fiesta que se extendía frente a ellos.

― ¿Te diviertes? ―una pregunta provocada de la incomodidad.

Beth se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba en el lugar y llevaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

―No lo sé... no se siente como una fiesta―musitó,la forma en la que sus labios se movieron, se tensaron y forzaron una sonrisa antes de aflojarse, le hizo entender de una manera casi vaga que la sensación provenía con el propio grupo, no los extraños―. Es como si todo hubiese cambiado desde lo del Grady.

Daryl movió la cabeza con un gesto seco, algo había escuchado, de los otros sobre ella. Notaban que no era la misma y temían hacer una pregunta cuya respuesta podía ser peor que no saber. Él veía a la misma Beth con la que compartió esos eternos días y sus noches en las soledades más inciertas, cuando no sabían si los demás estaban aún vivos. Ellos aún veían a la que él vio antes, ellos aún veían a la chica muerta que no pensaron que sobreviviría. A la que no buscaron hasta que él y Carol volvieron a ver ese auto.

Él sabía que Maggie aún se culpaba de haberla dado por muerta.

―Mucho pasó antes que te encontraremos.

―Sería bueno ponernos al día...

Bajo esos ojos, no podía mentir, tampoco es que lo quisiera hacer en un primer lugar. No se sentía... preparado para hablar de lo que estuvo por decirle en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza, de manera corta y rápida.

―No es el momento―respondió, dejó el vaso en el suelo e intentó no verla. No quería sonar brusco, pero sintió que lo había hecho.

Alarmado, buscó su mirada, queriendo redimirse de lo que sentía que había hecho. Beth, quizás entendiendo su parquedad, le sonrió y asintió con calma, sin parecer desalentada. Quizás ella podía leerlo de esa forma. Daryl entornó los ojos y le prestó un poco más de atención. Algo se traía entre manos, algo quería decirle y podía sospechar un poco pero sin estar del todo seguro. Había curiosidad y a la vez, no. Preocuparse por eso era dejar de vigilar, de estar atento. Hablar con la menor de las Greene era desatender una de sus mayores prioridades.

Pero también estaba esa porción de él que quería escucharla hablar, que quería tener una conversación real como las que no tenía desde esa noche. Sabía muy bien lo que había quedado de esa noche en ambos y, a la larga, no era el tipo de cosas que quería mantener adentro. Sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo, intentando alejar ese tipo de pensamientos. No era el momento.

―¿Puedo...? ―empezó a preguntar Beth, pero dejó morir la pregunta en el aire, cuando vio la mano que él le ofrecía.

Y sin embargo, sea lo que sea que fuese ese algo que ella le provocaba, nuevamente, le jugaba en contra de su instinto. No la quería lejos, no quería evadirla, no ahora que tenían la oportunidad y la decisión de hablar. Solo... no quería que...

No importaba ya, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la rubia fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar del tema, de la situación, del lugar. Poder tenerla tan cerca, poder sentirla tan cerca como cuando sus manos entraron en contacto en el momento que ella aceptó su mano y él la rodeó por la cintura para arrastrarla más hacia él, para eliminar esa distancia.

No sabía si había palabras para describir eso tan fuerte que ella le hacía sentir cuando la tenía cerca, cuando la tenía al lado, cuando estaba en sus pensamientos. Por tanto tiempo la buscó, por tanto tiempo se preocupó por ella y ahora que estaba cerca, ¿no estaba seguro? Para empezar, ¿seguro de qué? y para seguir ¡por qué? ¿qué clase de idiota era?

―Te extrañé― ella susurró mientras se encorvaba lo suficiente para hablar en un tono que sólo él oiría―. Allá.

Daryl asintió, pronunciando un "uhm hum" mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo que de a momentos, se le antojaba frágil. Beth soltó una suave risa.

―Y quería darte las gracias... por...―sus palabras murieron mientras se sintió un poco más apretada en aquél semi abrazo

―No hice nada―respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba su cabeza contra el cuerpo de la chica.

Un suspiro emanó de sus labios. Pudo sentir como ella reía, además de escucharla. Sintió dedos sobre su cabello, caricias suaves y cuidadas.

―Fuiste el motor de mis acciones―habló mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Sorprendentemente, el agarre se deshizo sin esfuerzo y el brazo cayó inerte a un costado del cuerpo de su dueño.

Sintió la suave presión de unos labios sobre su cabeza. Su mente se puso blanca y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Beth. Por toda respuesta, ella le dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan suyas.

Esta vez el abrazo completo de su parte no se hizo esperar.

La quería para sí, la quería para estar así con ella, de esa manera tan sencilla e intima. Ella le daba tranquilidad y una sensación de estar a salvo como muy pocas veces había sentido a lo largo de su vida. Beth representaba un refugio que no lograba entender del todo, y quizás no quería hacerlo, solo quería disfrutarlo, permanecer a su lado.

―Tú―manifestó mientras podía sentir el peso adicional de los brazos de ella sobre su espalda, la tardía respuesta llegó por fin―. Fuiste tú quien hizo que...cambiara de opinión.


End file.
